Tala o Yuriy
by Once L
Summary: '¿A quién eliges Kai? ¿A Yuriy... o a Tala? De mi parte te digo que yo si te quiero. Elígeme a mí, Kai. Soy el único que puede, y siempre, te protegeré'. AU. Shonen Ai. TalaxKaiYuriy.


**† TALA O YURIY † **

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

¡Ah! Hola non

De nueva cuenta vengo yo con una de mis locas ideas, qué raro, ¿verdad? ¬w¬

La cosa está así. Sé que tengo mucho que continuar (y corregir), y también terminar los primeros capítulos de otros de mis tantos fic's que tengo por ahí empezados (mi tabla LxMello ToT) pero... simplemente, no más no puedo T.T

Mis ganas se esfuman rápidamente y hasta yo misma me enfado de tanto leer y escribir así que no más no logro ni avanzar, ni terminar ninguna actualización. Discúlpenme por eso u.u

Así que mi recurrente ánimo e inspiración se encuentra por ahora sobre éste pequeño fic, así que... es lo único que les puedo dar por ahora, disfrútenlo, y espero que les guste n.n?

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**16/05/09**_

**Capitulo 1- Primer Re-encuentro.**

3 semanas habían pasado desde que su abuelo lo había dejado en ése lugar, y aún, lo recordaba perfectamente como si hubiese acontecido ayer.

**/-Flash Back-/**

Desde que había puesto un pie fuera del aeropuerto lo supo.

En esa ciudad, siempre, _-o casi siempre-_, hacía mucho frío y permanecía la mayor parte del año cubierta de blanco.

Era nieve, y el clima era tan frío que podía sentir como aquella ventisca irregular congelaba su pequeño cuerpecillo.

_¿Por qué están ahí?_

Pronto lo supo.

- Kai, querido nieto; éste será tu nuevo hogar. –dijo el hombre que resultaba ser su abuelo, el mismísimo que le había llevado hasta ahí desde Japón.- Escúchame bien, ¿quieres? –y colocó su mano sobre su cabecita, despeinado su cabello bicolor.

- Permanecerás en éste lugar hasta que te conviertas en un hombre hecho y derecho, y después... volverás a mí, para tomar tu legítimo lugar como el nuevo dueño y presidente de mi empresa y de Biovolt, la compañía y orgullo como sabes, de nuestra familia Hiwatari. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –su vista se posó fijamente sobre esos grandes e inquietantes ojos carmines, esperando la respuesta de su pequeño nieto de apenas, y 9 años.

- Sí, abuelo. –contestó éste, difícilmente y comprendiendo una parte de lo que aquello significaba.

- ¡Excelente! ¡Ése es mi nieto! –le animó, colocando brevemente su mano en su espalda.- Quiero sentirme orgulloso de ti, Kai. No me defraudes. –fueron sus últimas palabras, apartado su vista y atención de él, dirigiéndolas entonces al hombre que les había dado la bienvenida en cuanto llegaron a ese lugar.

_Boris Valkov._

- Bueno, joven Kai, ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Enseguida te alcanzaré. –dijo en un tono tan amable que ni siquiera él se creyó, olvidándose de eso y mostrándole el camino que debía seguir.

- Sí. –asintió el aludido, tomando su pequeña valija y siguiendo tal camino.

Al principio podía sentir la vista de su abuelo y de aquella persona sobre sí, pero después, ya no sintió nada por lo que se detuvo y se giró para verles.

Ahora ambos se veían entre ellos mientras hablaban y acordaban los últimos detalles. Y él, permanecía ahí parado, escuchándolos perfectamente.

- No te preocupes Voltaire. Ya verás que haremos de Kai todo un hombre, no puede estar en mejores manos... –había dicho un confiado y optimista Valkov, tratando de calmarle las posibles inquietudes y dudas que pudiera tener sobre su trabajo.

- Eso espero, Boris. Porque tú más que nadie, sabe que necesito de alguien fuerte y con carácter que pueda llevar las riendas de mi gran empresa. –dijo el mayor, dando unos cuantos pasos en dirección contraria a la que el ruso-japonés estaba.

- No hay problema. –le aseguró.- Kai será... tan bueno como tú, ya lo verás. –y rió, estrechando su mano con la del gran y prestigioso hombre.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Y esa vez, había sido la última ocasión en la que había visto y escuchado a su abuelo. De ahí, ya no había vuelto a saber de él.

También, ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que le había visto a _él_ por primera vez. Y la verdad, es que por alguna extraña razón, que aún no lograba entender, no podía hacer nada para olvidarse de esa persona, o ya como mínimo, no darle importancia a su presencia y existencia.

**/-Flash Back-/**

- Muy bien joven, Kai, esta será tu habitación. –el mismo hombre que los había recibido, y ahora, despedido a su abuelo, le había conducido hasta lo que sería su nueva alcoba.

_Pero posiblemente__, no debía llamarla así._

Fue lo que pensó, comprobándolo enseguida al abrirle la puerta, y mostrándole lo que sería su nuevo... cuarto.

_No __tenía ni conocía otra palabra para referirse a ese diminuto cubículo con una puerta, y apenas, una sucia ventana._

- Como verás, encontrarás lo meramente necesario e indispensable, nada más que eso. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa más... –mencionó.- Según la orden de tu abuelo, tenemos prohibido darte algún trato especial por el simple hecho de ser su nieto, así que Kai, serás tratado de la misma forma que todos los habitantes de ésta abadía. Espero que te acostumbres pronto. _¡Hmf-juh!_. –y una risilla burlona escapó de sus labios al disfrutar aquello.

- Bien... –carraspeó para recuperar el porte.- Espero que desempaques, te pongas cómodo, y a las 8:00 p.m. se sirve la cena. Sé puntual, por favor. Ahora y si me disculpas, tengo mucho que hacer... –el peli-violeta giró sobre sus talones, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando al joven Hiwatari con lo que sería su nueva y restringida vida.

_Y no lo entendía, y estaba muy lejos de acostumbrarse a aquello._

Ya no había ni mansión, ni su habitación, ni sus cosas y mucho menos, su abuelo. Todo se había quedado atrás, en Japón, un lugar al que posiblemente ya nunca regresaría.

_Y le dolía, y lo extrañaba, y no quería ese nuevo lugar ni vida._

Si tan sólo su abuelo no fuera el dueño de Biovolt. Si tan sólo no estuviera obsesionado en convertirlo en un hombre, entonces quizás... no tenía que alejarse ni renunciar a nada.

No tendría que estar mirando el mundo extraño y desconocido que alcanzaba a ver más allá de las bardas que forjaban la abadía; desde su triste, desolada y sombría habitación.

_Pero ya no importaba__._

Quizás, y si se apresuraba... si demostraba aquellas habilidades que habían sorprendido y enorgullecido a su abuelo, entonces quizás, podría salir más pronto de esa prisión. Y qué importaba si su futuro ya hubiera sido decidido por su único pariente vivo sin siquiera consultarle o pedirle opinión.

Desde el momento en que se había visto bajo su techo, vistiendo y calzando lo que él le compraba, e ingiriendo su comida como mínimo 3 veces al día, fue que lo supo.

Él, le debía la vida a Voltaire Hiwatari. A su abuelo, que a pesar de las muertes de sus padres, se había hecho cargo desde pequeño de él, y no lo había dejando en un orfanato como muchos otros hubieran hecho.

Como mínimo, _-y por todo lo que había hecho por él en esos largos ocho años, más los que faltaban-_, era darle un cien por ciento de respeto y obediencia. Por lo que desde muy pequeño, se había amoldado a sus leyes y reglas, aun si éstas hubieran sido muy estrictas o austeras.

_Era su querido abuelo, éste mandaba, __y él sólo obedecía sin protestar. _

Así que si estar ahí hasta que se convirtiera en un hombre era su pequeño deseo, entonces se quedaría en ese lugar el tiempo que hiciera falta, esperando a cumplir su precepto, y después, el futuro que ya le tuviese preparado.

_Co__mo nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari, ésa era su única misión en la vida, y lo único, que tenía que hacer. Nada, más que eso. _

Y justamente con esa decisión de acatamiento y cumplimiento hacia sus órdenes y deseos, fue como salió de su habitación una vez que hubo desempacado, ya que a fin de cuentas, su equipaje no era mucho, reducido únicamente a dos maletas y un saco.

_Así de simp__le se había reducido su vida, qué ironía le parecía._

Caminando entonces con pasos lentos sobre el camino de piedra que no sabía exactamente hacia dónde lo conduciría, llegó a parar a una intersección, analizando cada uno de los diferentes caminos, y decidiendo cuál tomar.

A su lado pasaron algunos niños, unos cuantos sólo le vieron; otros, murmuraban cosas mientras le veían fijamente, y algunos más, ni siquiera se percataban de su presencia, tal y como aquel pelirrojo que se acercaba hacia él con pasos rápidos.

En cuestión de segundos estaba a tres pasos de su distancia, y en una fracción de segundo, ya le había pasado, apenas, y rozando su hombro.

Aquel choque apenas y perceptible, hizo que el joven oji-azul se girara y le viera mientras continuaba con su camino con cierto aire presuntuoso, restándole importancia al asunto al regresar su vista al frente continuando como si nada.

Pero para el nieto de Voltaire, aquel encuentro había sido un poco extraño. Es decir, desde hace algunos metros de distancia ya le había visto, pues algo de él le había llamado la atención.

Una especie de... aura o energía que lo hacía resaltar de entre todas las personas que iban y venían, y sobre todo, de los demás caminos que se juntaban en el punto en el que él permanecía.

Pero fuera de ese encuentro que trató de no darle importancia, a los 25 minutos después, ya se encontraba en el gran comedor para la cena. Sintiéndose un poco incomodo, pues Boris, el encargado de la abadía, había hecho un llamado de atención para darle una especie de breve bienvenida, recayendo en él todas las miradas por largos minutos, a excepción de una.

Sí, precisamente la de aquel pelirrojo que se había encontrado en el pasillo, y que no precisamente por estarle dándole la espalda, es que no había volteado; eso, lo había comprobado perfectamente, pues todas las personas, _-incluidas esa fila en la que él estaba-_, se habían girado para verle, pero ése ruso, no.

_Cosa que lo molestaba e inquietaba. _

_¿__Cómo era posible que ni siquiera se tomara un segundo para ver al nuevo habitante del lugar?_

_¿Quién diablos se creía? ¿Alguien mejor que él?_

Y ahora que ya había iniciado la cena, pudo analizarle mejor. Bueno, eso, considerando que estaba de espaldas, y sólo veía su cabellera rojiza que terminaba en una extraña especie de cortas capas, y su chaqueta, que de atrás era completamente blanca.

Pero que ha juzgar por el breve recuerdo del encuentro que se había grabado en su mente, ese niño parecía no sonreír mucho, y hasta parecía algo... serio y presuntuoso.

_La verdad, es que le había caído mal. Para que negarlo y ocultarlo._

Así que... sólo esperaba que no se interpusiera en su camino, y todo el mundo estaría bien.

Cosa que quizás no resultó como esperaba. Pues al día siguiente que asintió a sus primeras clases, se topó con que algunas las tenía con él, por lo que se propuso mentalmente que no le importaría en absoluto y qué lo ignoraría, pero... a fin de cuentas, no podía dejar de estar al pendiente de qué hacía y cómo lo hacía.

Resultando entonces, que descubrió que ése pelirrojo, Yuriy Ivanov como supo enseguida, es que no sólo aparentaba ser presuntuoso, sino que también, era presumido y arrogante, cosa que hizo que le cayera más mal.

Y las cosas... se complicaron, pues el oji-azul comenzó a percatarse de las constantes miradas de desaprobación e "indiferencia" que le mandaba, apareciendo después, en su plano de existencia, devolviéndole las mismas miradas y gestos de desagrado por el bicolor.

Y ahora resultaba, que ambos eran rivales que no se soportaban ni se hablaban en absoluto, y que al mismo tiempo, competían por ver quién era el mejor en lo que hacían; batalla que algunos, ya comenzaban a notar.

_El panorama era el siguiente._

_Kai __odiaba a Yuriy, y Yuriy odiaba a Kai._

Sin ninguna razón en particular, pero ambos intensamente.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

- ¡Te derrotaré! –dijo el bicolor convencido, sentándose en su cama después de un largo día de estudios y duros ejercicios físicos.

_La vida en es__a abadía era mucho más dura y aburrida que en un orfanato._

- ¡Ah! -y suspiró cansado, dejando que sus pies colgaran de su cama mientras jugaba con ellos.

_Y pensar que estaría ahí hasta __que se convirtiera en un hombre, apenas y tenía 9 años._

_¿__Y... precisamente, cuándo ocurriría eso?_

Se planteó en su mente, olvidando la cuestión al escuchar y ver como su puerta era abierta con cierto cuidado y sigilo.

Con su vista sobre ésta, pudo observar como se asomaba una cabecilla pelirroja, mostrando una sonrisa que figuraba ser burlona y... ¿arrogante?, la cual aumentó, al verle despierto y sobre la cama.

Inmediatamente, una ceja se alzó en señal de confusión en el pequeño rostro de Kai.

_¿Dónde había visto é__se tipo de sonrisa antes? _

Pensó, mientras le veía fijamente y sin decirle nada, al igual que aquel intruso con él. Y así, pasaron largos segundos hasta que aquella persona decidió intervenir.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó, sonando más que nada su petición a una demanda que no podía ser negada.

- ¿Q-quién eres tú? ¿Y... qué es lo que quieres? –indagó confundido el oji-carmín, pues aquella persona había entrado y hasta cerrado la puerta tras de sí, sin siquiera... esperar una de sus respuesta.

- Mhmm... Bonito lugar. –mencionó al detallar en éste, pasando a tercer plano las preguntas de su joven visitado.- Un poco más acogedora que mi habitación. –reconoció con cierta altanería, caminando por ella.

- ¡Hey! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡¿Te pregunté qué quién eres?! ¡Contesta! –demandaba el menor con un semblante que figuraba ser duro y rudo, pero ante los ojos del pelirrojo, más bien parecía ser una rabieta por no querer comprarle dulces.

- ¡Oye, tranquilo! –le dijo, aun así siguiéndole el juego.- No seas tan violento, sólo vengo a dar un vistazo, no es necesario que te pongas así... –comentó con sus manos en señal de tregua, dejando en su rostro aquella sonrisa burlona.

_Disfrutaba__ de esa escena._

- ¡Pues entonces... contesta a mi pregunta! –siseó el ruso-japonés con el mismo semblante, sonriendo por dentro y sintiendo una gran alegría pues su pose y palabras habían funcionado tal y como esperaba.

- ¡Hn! Te ves bien, incluso enojado... –apuntó el joven ruso, entrecerrando sus ojos y desubicando con sus palabras al nieto de Voltaire.- A ver, déjame ver... –y caminó hasta su lado, colocándose justamente enfrente de él.

- Sí, tienes unas facciones muy finas y una carita muy linda... –con su mano tomó su rostro, girándolo lentamente hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro.- Cuando crezcas, serás más hermoso, ¿Qué te parece? –susurró con cierta malicia, provocando que sus palabras sonaran provocativas incluso para un niño de su edad.

- ¡D-déjame! –y apartó bruscamente aquella mano, mirándole con recelo.- ¡Y no me trates así! No soy un niño... –murmuró esto último, haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír al mayor.

- Eres lindo, Kai. –le dijo con simpleza, atrayendo la atención del joven aludido al llamarle por su nombre.

- ¿C-cómo es que... sabes mi nombre? –dudó al principio, disipando su duda por curiosidad y determinación.

- Todo el mundo sabe tu nombre, Kai. Después de todo... eres el único nieto de Voltaire. No debería sorprenderte... –acotó como si nada, dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda con cierto porte elegante.

- ¿Tú? –e hizo una pausa, continuando con sus palabras hasta que el ruso le miró de nuevo.-¡¿Conoces a mi abuelo?! –y esta vez sus palabras sonaron con más peso y seriedad a pesar de su sorpresa.

- Digamos que... Voltaire es la única conexión entre todos lo que habitamos esta abadía. –fue lo único que le dijo, manteniendo una expresión más seria que lo hizo ver un poco más adulto, _-y sexy, como Kai sabría en un futuro no tan lejano_-.

- ¿T-todos los que habitan en la abadía? –repitió con cierta confusión.- También... ¿vives aquí? –comentó, ya que no recordaba haberle visto ni siquiera una vez en aquellas semanas que llevaba ahí.

_Quizás por su edad, el oji-violeta era uno de los habitantes que más años llevaba en ese lugar,__ una especie de Senpai, por decirlo de algún modo._

- Por supuesto... –contestó el otro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Sino, cómo explicas que esté aquí, en tu habitación, Kai. Sabes que la seguridad es muy fuerte fuera de éste edificio... –y con ese tono presuntuoso, cruzó sus brazos de igual forma.

- Ah... –apenas y asintió el bicolor, pues ahora le veía fijamente.

_Sí, era factible que fuera uno de los habitantes del lugar, y no un profesor o __encargado. El muchacho era joven. Por mucho, sólo le llevaba unos 6 o 7 años de diferencia, aún no era un adulto._

- ¿Kai? –le llamó, viendo que el mencionado le veía fijamente, pero no reaccionaba.

"Alto, pelirrojo, de ojos violetas... ruso. –agregó, llegando a una conclusión.- También él es un prisionero". –se dijo para sí, volviendo a detallar de nueva cuenta en él, pero esta vez, porque le recordó a alguien que no pudo identificar en ese momento.

- Yo... –y habló por fin, tranquilizando un poco a su visitante.- ¿Te había visto antes? –indagó, haciendo que su interlocutor mostrara una pequeña sonrisa presuntuosa.

- No lo sé. –reveló con presunción.- ¿Acaso habías visto antes a un chico tan inteligente y atractivo como yo, pequeño Kai? –y aquella sonrisa se prolongó, haciéndolo ver más arrogante y pretencioso.

- ¿Ehmm? –y dudó un poco, pues no sabía cómo contestar a eso.

_Eso... no se lo esperaba.__ Al menos, no de otro chico._

- Kai, ¿Crees que soy atractivo? –y lo tomó de los hombros, acercando su rostro para que lo viera fijamente.

El ruso-japonés no se resintió a aquel toque ni acercamiento. Quizás porque fue tomado de improvisto, pero justamente ahora, podía verse reflejado en aquellos ojos violetas que podía jurar que estaban cada vez más cerca. Hecho que comprobó, pues podía sentir la suave exhalación del ruso.

_Muy cerca, demasiado cerca de Kai. _

Tan cerca que podía ver esos brillantes y atrayentes ojos rojizos que le veían con cierta confusión e inocencia, haciendo magistral ese momento, pues un sonrojo adornaba aquel rostro angelical y hermoso, incitándolo y excitándolo a hacer algo más que observarlo.

_Pero por ahora no podía. _

_Kai era todavía un niño, y no quería que las cosas se dieran así. No quería tomar ventaja ni de su edad ni de su experiencia de la vida. _

- ¡N-no sé! –dijo con cierto tono de molestia, interponiendo una distancia entre ambos con su pequeña mano, aprovechando esta distancia para poder desviar su rostro y cerrar con fuerza sus ojos.- Y-yo... –y su voz por alguna razón temblaba.- ¡Soy un hombre! –murmuró en voz baja, sintiendo un intenso calor sobre sus mejillas.

_Y él otro lo comprendió, y __también le agradeció por hacer que se detuviera de una manera tan dulce e inocente. _

- Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas, Kai. ¡Me gustas! –le confirmó, mostrándole su pequeña sonrisa que ya lo caracterizaba, arrodillándose ante él para verle fijamente.- Ya verás que... haré que te enamores de mí... –y descansó su frente contra la otra, cerrando sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de ese momento.

_Sentir a Kai __de esa manera. _

_Tan cerca de él era... muy agradable y reconfortante._

_Se daba por ahora con eso._

- ¡O-ye! –apenas y articuló el ruso-japonés, queriendo llamar la atención del ruso. Y al parecer funcionó, pues el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos y se separó un poco, viéndole mejor.- ¿Qué estás... haciendo? –quiso indagar, pues no conocía en absoluto qué era lo que aquella persona estaba haciendo, y tampoco, aquellas sensaciones extrañas que sentía en su pequeño estomago.

- Nada, será mejor que ya me vaya. Te prometo que vendré después a visitarte... sí es tú quieres, claro... –se puso de pie, alzando la vista el bicolor para verle.- Buenas noches, mi pequeño Kai. –y volvió a acercarse a él, haciendo a un lado aquellos mechones que cubrían su frente, dándole un largo beso en esta zona.

- Qué duermas bien... –fueron sus últimas palabras, tomando la perilla de la puerta al llegar a ésta, saliendo y cerrándola después, justamente de la misma forma como había ingresado.

- ¡¿Pero...?! –dejando al aludido con una gran duda, la misma que luego reveló.- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó, resonando su pregunta un par de veces más por el eco.

- Simplemente... alguien que te quiere, Kai. –fue la respuesta que se dio a sí mismo, permaneciendo algunos segundos más con su espalda sobre la puerta-. Espero que tú también llegues a quererme... –apuntó, entrecerrando sus ojos para después, continuar con su camino hasta que se desvaneció en éste.

Continuará...

* * *

Y ahí lo tiene non

Capítulo e historia un tanto bizarros y raros n.n?

Espero que más o menos ya se hayan dado una idea de qué va éste fic, sino, ya luego se los comentaré abiertamente nxn

Pasando a otra cosita, sino es hoy, a más tardar mañana (espero u.u?) subiré otro fic titulado: _"Enamorando a Kai Hiwatari"_, y como algo claramente en mí, sería un TalaxKai, donde bueno, ya verán que cosas me saco de la manga (y más que nada, de mi mente Talakaista ¬w¬) para que quién esté interesada, se mantenga al pendiente, ¿sip? :D

Pero bueno, continuando con éste fic n.n

Espero que les haya gustado, llamado la atención, entretenido un poco, en fin, que les haya provocado algo (cualquier cosa, bueno o malo, todo es valido nxn) ¡y qué vamos!, me lo hagan saber a través de un review, comentario o como ustedes le llamen :3

Al fic le visualizo como máximo 3 capítulos, así que... ¡review con opiniones, por favor! n0n

Nos vemos ;)


End file.
